frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caroline aka Maeva
Welcome Hi, Welcome to the Frogpants Wiki, thanks for your work on the Morning stream! If you have any questions you can either contact myself Curious Alkemyst or EricVonRoyer for any questions or suggestions. Once again, Thank You Dear Caroline, Thank you again for the brilliant additions you are adding to this site! Whenever I see that you've been adding to a page, or in some cast straight making THE page, I know that page is about to be rocked! I hope to see many more great additions from you in the future! Caroline, Got a question/request for you. You say you're part of Tadpool? Sadly I don't have internet at work so I'm always listening to the podcast, but if you know some stuff about the Tadpool I was hoping you might fill the page out some if you have some free time. [[]]http://frogpants.wikia.com/wiki/Tadpool Any kind of info you might have. I've also been pondering a plan for the TMS pages. I'm thinking maybe if a few of us each take on a different section each day we can have those page filled pretty easily. For example Phieferboy could fill out Word of the Day, I could do another section, you could do one. Let me know if you might be interested in doing that! Thanks again for the help you've been doing around here! -Eric It occured to me, we have a forum on the wikia here! I started up a thread on it here http://frogpants.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Method_of_handling_TMS_episodes so that we can maybe all chat about it. I might put something in the Extralife forum to see if we can get some help there. Thanks for the message. I should be asking YOU what you need. :) I thought I might save some work with the List of Film Sack Episodes . If you take a look at the IMDB List linked at the top of the page, and scroll all the way to the end of the list, you'll notice a link to "Export this list". It allows you to download a csv file of the movies on the list. I can easily write a parser that will turn that csv into wikitext with links and such. Unfortunatly, with all the detail the list has, (director, genres, etc) it does not have the lead actors. Well, That seems to be what you guys have been adding, so no help there. Honestly, that little adventure got me thinking that a well maintained IMDB list is better than the wiki list. Well, actualy, If it were up to me, I would write a parser for the csv to make a list with EP#, Title, Director and maybe the rating. Then, I'd make a "Film Sack" or "Frogpants" user on IMDB just to create lists for Film Sack, the Movielicious, Recamentals, etc. An acount with a shared password. (Shared with the hosts and some moderators... etc.) Does that seem feasable to you? I've never tried anything like it. I'm more of a lurker. -Ben Hi Maeva, I added a page about the "one-star reviews" running joke. I also made a section for memes on the TMS main page. I didn't know where else to link this article, so feel free to move the memes somewhere else or whatever you think is appropriate. Thanks, Espresso TMSpresso 17:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Maeva, Do you have permission to edit the front page? I noticed that The Movielicious is misspelled (both the text and link), but I can't change it. TMSpresso 21:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC)